ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Endeavour class
*Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards |service_period = 25th century|length = 1046.38 meters|beam = 414.22 meters|draft = 150.58 meters|crew_complement = 1,800 925 15,000 |speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 21 type-XIV phaser arrays 6 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = |auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 10 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image1 =Endeavour class.png |image2 =Endeavour.png |caption2 = Emblem of the Endeavour Class Development Project|mass = 7,410,500 metric tons}}The ' ' was a type of super-capital starship and subclass of the . The vessels began entering Starfleet service in 2410. History Developed in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Earth, the ''Endeavour-subclass was a concerted effort by Starfleet engineers to create a new generation of the , designated Block II. Designed alongside the ''Sojourner'' and es, the Endeavour (Block II/T) was an update of the Block I tactical variant and was focused on tactical readiness. Technical information Physical arrangement A new design for Odyssey-''class space-frames, the ''Endeavour-subclass used the same basic arrangement common to most Starfleet capital ships. It was also the subclass that remained closest in design to the parent class. The vessel was composed of two hull sections: an oval, domed primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull housing the main engines and warp drive. The two hulls could be reversibly separated, affording the stardrive section improved agility. Propulsion Standard equipement for the class was a Yoyodyne 47B M/ARC Warp Core, two Vervyn X-9 Combat Impulse Engines, two Vervyn I-7 Secondary Impulse Engines (located on the primary hull), and four Garrick Industries B12 Impulse Maneuvering Manifolds."Starfleet's New Odyssey," TTC JNI, 89. Sensors Six DYN-90 Multi-band Linear Sensor Suites, one Omniwave Passive Sensor Matrix, and two SENTINEL Omni-Directional Targeting Arrays were equipped on vessels of the class. Support systems Holographic projectors were equipped throughout Endeavour-class vessels. These allowed for emergency holograms to be quickly activated at any location in a time of need. As such, the starship's computer stored the programs for six Emergency Medical Holograms, six Emergency Engineering Holograms, and eighteen Emergency Security Holograms. Tactical systems First installed on the Endeavour-class, the JYNZ Systems Flagship Tactical Computer Core assisted with combat performance through precise threat assessment and fire control."Starfleet's New Odyssey," TTC JNI, 88. Interior design Main bridge The bridge of an Endeavour-class was little different from an Odyssey-class bridge. It covered two decks with a vaulted ceiling on the underside of the inner pressure hull. It had an observation deck by the forward viewport that afforded a panoramic view of space. Chairs for the commanding officer and two bridge officers were in the center with a view of a large viewscreen, and surrounded by crew stations. The bridge turbolifts were on the port side, the captain's ready room was to starboard, and a seven-pad transporter was set into the aft wall. The lower deck was below the observation deck and included additional crew stations. Transport and cargo Transporter rooms In addition to a dedicated transporter on the aft wall of the bridge, the Endeavour-class featured transporters at strategic locations throughout the ship. Shuttlebays As with the Odyssey-class, the main shuttlebay of the Endeavour-class was situated on the aft rim of the primary hull between its impulse engines. The class also carried a specialized berth for an embarked light escort in the aft section of the secondary hull. Embarked craft * 1 light escort * 1 captain's yacht * 10 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Ships commissioned * USS Endeavour (NCC-98500), subclass prototype Gallery Appendices Connections External links * "Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 80-89. References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Endeavour class starships